


心跳骤停

by sevenie



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parallel Universes, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: 获得了6亿美元赔偿但失去了学生时代最好的朋友，Eduardo伤心地飞驰在去往机场的高速公路上。在路边的一个小型加油站的停车场里，他和另一条时间线上因为家中变故急需用钱、即将被迫辍学和离开自己创业公司的失魂落魄的年轻Mark相撞了。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin & Mark Zuckerberg, Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> （时空混乱，且年代设定本身时空混乱）

Mark的大二生涯结束了。这个暑假他待在加州处理Facebook的事情。Facebook已经初具规模，作为一个刚上市的Start-up公司，他们雇了不少实习生，Sean的宣传能力可见一斑，办公室也装修得像模像样。  
  
只是Wardo不在这里。他在纽约。他在他老爸给他找的公司实习。上周Mark疲惫地和自己最好的朋友兼前合作伙伴打完了最后一通电话。如果不是家里的一系列变故和如今Facebook资金链运转的种种不顺，或许Mark还会耐着性子再劝一下Wardo。但是现在他的内心已经被自身和各种外界的压力压垮了。即便他用一贯的面瘫脸和没什么感情的语气完美地掩饰了这一点，Wardo还是在电话里听出了端晓。  
  
“我没事，Wardo。那……如果你执意如此的话，就退出吧。你应该留在纽约，我也觉得你更适合纽约。”Mark忽略了朋友关心地询问，直截了当地说，“这不是私人决定。Wardo，如果你还想保持Facebook的控股权也行。但是既然你已经有自己的计划了，我也不应该再勉强你。我们还可以再找其他的CFO。Sean说他最近已经找到了有意向的天使投资人。就……再给我一些时间好吗？……不，这不是Sean个人的决定，也不是我个人的决定。这只是商业抉择……我们还好吗，Wardo？当然，我们当然还是朋友。ok，bye。”  
  
Mark麻木地挂掉电话。Eduardo Saverin会走他父亲给他铺好的路，他将在华尔街有名的证券公司上班，最后像年长的Saverin先生那样从事出口和房地产业。他有着光明的前途。  
  
心烦意乱地随意点着手机按键，他不经意间翻到了邮件里微软公司的某个联系人。几个月前意气风发的他为了创业拒绝了那里的实习，HR回复他之后若是改变了主意可以再联系他。  
  
  
这个周六晚上，Sean又和实习生们开起了派对。Mark也管不了他，他现在自应不暇。暑假过后他可能再也无法在Facebook看到Sean了。不是Sean要离开，是Mark自己。不过现在他还没有告诉任何人这件事。他知道Sean会说什么，“你是在开玩笑吧bro？为什么？……咳，这算什么，你该留在这里。Facebook会帮你挺过难关。”不，他不想和Sean聊这些。他很羡慕Sean的心态，说真的他不明白这个人是怎么做到的。Sean的画饼不叫画饼，他是真的相信自己说的话，也能感染别人一起相信他口中的概念。Mark曾努力模仿……但是他做不到。耶稣对他的信徒说，你看那树上的鸟儿歌唱，它们从不为明日的晚餐而担忧。但他是个犹太人。犹太人需要口袋里有积蓄才能安心，可能这就是原因吧。Mark今早刚刚和父母联系，他们还是希望他至少能把大学念完。即使母亲的投资失败了，家里的积蓄还是能保证他至少读到大三，之后的事情他们会想办法，父亲向他保证道。Mark想到了自己的小妹妹。我会想办法的，他眨了眨眼，看着窗外湛蓝的天空，沉默了许久最后这样说道，加州早晨的阳光就如此耀眼。  
  
Mark查了新邮件。消息提醒他上个学期的成绩单已经出来了。耸了耸肩，他点开了校网。  
  
  
也在意料之中，但比他预想得还糟。  
  
Mark的神情变得一片空白。心脏停跳就是这种感觉吗？  
这后半学期他都在搞Facebook的事情，上实验课都在写网站，操作系统课的队友已经多次向老师投诉过他的不作为了。Mark知道现阶段自己的心思根本就没有放在学习上。然而如果说他没有期待过那是骗人的。他知道自己不是Dustin也不是Sean，对于GPA的事情他其实根本无法淡然处之。  
他想到自己床头柜上的GRE练习书……他曾经想过……他甚至在还曾想过……  
  
  
Mark收了收灰色卫衣的帽檐，随手披上一件夹克外套，从鞋柜上放各种钥匙和零钱的瓷碗里用手指别走了Sean的车钥匙。面对同事的询问他含糊地说道自己要去附近加油站的便利店买些饮料，于是又被委托了一连串购物清单。  
  
手指颤抖着转动车钥匙，甚至在倒车的时候险些撞到街区路边的消防栓。Mark知道自己现在的状态不是很适合开车。于是他打开了摇滚电台，在车里静坐了一小儿，在喧闹欢快的音乐中暂时放空了大脑，然后他打开了行车导航，往最近的7-11便利店驶去。  
  
加州属于地中海气候，夏天烈日炎炎温度极高，十分干燥，但今晚居然破天荒地下起了小雨。汽车前挡风玻璃上因为内外温差泛起了白雾，Mark打开了空调和雨刷。  
  
  


* * *

  
Eduardo浑浑噩噩地走出法庭，驱车前往机场。他不敢相信自己居然在出庭的时候居然哭了，还对着Mark说出自己是他唯一的朋友这种话。这实在是过于丢脸。他不明白自己为什么会这样，说到底这不过是一桩生意。幸好Mark在他失态的时候直接转过了椅子背对着原告席。Eduardo知道Mark这样的举动是故意的。他刻意避开自己脸上的软弱。Mark总是在一些奇怪的地方善解人意。  
  
他恨自己不专业地把失误的商业抉择私人感情化，这也是他的父亲一直批评他的一点。他更恨即便到了这个地步他和Mark还是在法庭上心照不宣地维护对方。Mark会怎么看待这个官司呢？大概是商业失误中的程序罢了，虽然他绝对不是这么想的，但Facebook的公关人员团队非常富有经验，他们知道如何正确地应对Winklevoss兄弟的控诉。失去一点赔偿比起Facebook更加长远的发展来看并不算什么。而判决给Eduardo Saverin的赔偿也是相同的功能。  
  
短信提醒叮叮响起，Siri读取了这条新消息，他的飞机因为天气原因晚点了。Eduardo一看时间还早，决定去附近的加油站买几瓶水和吃的。有过他在机场登机口滞留十几个小时然而机场便利店又在施工的前车之鉴后，Eduardo决定要时刻做到有备无患。  
  
天空突然下起了小雨，然后有愈演愈烈的趋势。Eduardo感到奇怪，按理来说现在根本不是加州的雨季。他打开了路光灯，按照路牌提示下了高速来到了附近的加油站。到7-11买了水和一点面包之后他重新上了车，这个时候已经刚过日落时间，天空灰蒙蒙的。也许是下雨天视野太差，刚启动车子他就和不知道从哪冒出来的一辆SUV撞了个正着。  
  
Eduardo猛打方向盘停了下来。从声响来推测他的前保险杠绝对被撞坏了，车胎也漏了气。并不会换备用胎的他感到头疼，事后安排人给租车公司赔偿是小事，赶不上飞机的话他可能真的要在机场滞留十几个小时才能回新加坡了。首先要报警处理，即使运气好对方同意不报警直接私了，下这么大的雨拖车公司的人也不知道要花多久才能赶到，一切结束后打Uber可能也来不及了。惊魂未定的Eduardo在思考了众多个解决方案后终于注意到这场擦碰事故中的另一方，对汽车有些许研究的他惊异地发现这个SUV的型号至少是十多年之前的了，莫名眼熟，可能因为在他上大学的时候很流行吧。即使在暴雨之中也能看出对方车主明显在保养这方面做得不错，看起来这辆车还很新。  
  
SUV驾驶座边的车窗降了下来，一个卷毛探出头来。“你没事吧？”年轻人脸色苍白，声音有些抖，“你到底是从哪儿冒出来的？我倒车之前明明检查过后面的。哦，天呐，你的车还好吗，这种下雨天不到半夜。我们别想等到拖车了。”  
  
Eduardo震惊了。这个年轻人的声音……他打开车门的动作并没有经过大脑，他的脑子在思考其他事情。他终于想起来为什么觉得眼前的暗红色SUV很眼熟了，这是当年他恨之入骨的Sean Parker的车，十多年前还担任CFO的时候他曾无数次在Facebook停车场见过它。Eduardo下了车，丝毫不顾倾盆的大雨，他知道自己现在的神情一定就如同见了鬼。雨水打湿了风衣趟进了他的脖子，他现在很庆幸自己在出了法庭之后就出于舒适度考虑的缘故换掉了西装。  
  
“……Mark？”他难以置信，对这眼前梦境中的产物开口道。Eduardo感觉自己紧张得心跳都要停止了。他刚刚在法庭上和Mark对峙完已经耗尽了大部分精力，不知道该如何面对另一个。亦或者是他已经出车祸陷入了昏迷，才出现了幻觉。Eduardo想起了什么，抬手点了点苹果手表的屏幕，发现日期和时间都没变。他点开日历。年份也没有变。  
  
“Wardo？！“棕色卷毛的年轻人震惊地瞪大了眼，“你怎么跑到加州来了？”  
  
真的是Mark。年轻的Mark。


	2. Chapter 2

“这是个玩笑吗？真是难以置信。“ Mark伸直腿坐在Sean的SUV的后座上，车门半开，外面还在下雨。Eduardo 此时顾不上理他，胡乱地在自己车的后备箱里翻找着医药箱。两人用于互相证明自己身份的驾照此刻正躺在副驾驶座位上。Mark看着自己黑莓手机上的年份时间，喃喃自语，笨拙着单手用全键盘打着字尝试着发短信，却发现虽然右上方的信号一切正常，但信息却怎么也发不出去。卷毛青年卡其色短裤宽松的裤管被牢牢打了个结，小腿处一个触目惊心的划伤暴露在空气中。粉紫色的皮下组织还在往外渗着血。

Mark的另一只手摆弄着这个年长Wardo的手机，惊叹着未来的科技，“真的不是你化了妆来开我玩笑吗？不，这是真的。触屏手机摩托罗拉今年刚刚研发出来上市不久，A1600不可能在短短几个月间就达到这样的水准。3G信号？哇，居然连图片都一下子加载出来了，这里真的是未来世界吗？”

“腿放松。”Eduardo皱起眉严厉地说，撑着伞小心翼翼地避开Mark受伤的腿挪进了车内，雨水从风衣领子里滑进了他暴露在外的脖子。他的手里拿着绷带和酒精棉签，“你的伤口有点严重，等会得去趟医院。不行，去急诊重新包扎一遍是必须的，Mark。”他看着Mark忿忿闭上了刚张开的嘴，无奈地在心下叹了口气。不用这孩子开口他也知道自己会听见什么。Mark在大学时期对自己的身体漠不关心，仿佛那副躯壳里装着的不是他自己的灵魂。

* * *

  
Mark在加油站的一次擦碰事故中遇到了年长的Wardo。一开始他还没什么反应，直到对方一脸震惊地下了车。Mark还以为之前派对上的人在饮料里给他下了LSD。可除了水和自己的橡皮糖之外他明明什么都没碰。

就在不过一刻钟前，SUV酷似大学时期Mark的年轻司机也跌跌撞撞地下了车。他们瞠目结舌地望着对方，感到一阵眩晕，都以为自己身处梦中，直到互换了驾驶证的那一刻才接受了这看似不可能的现实。Mark心有余悸地看了一眼加油站7-11便利店的标牌，绿色和橙红的组合在白光标示下发出不祥的光，看起来和自己刚进去买东西时没什么区别。但这个加油站便利店就和Mark视角中的一切一般在瞬间便穿越了十年的时间，唯有他、他身上的衣服和Sean的车是这个时空的陌生来客。

紧接着，Mark反反复复检查着自己手机，并对眼前这个Wardo身上的一切科技产品产生了极大的兴趣。Eduardo还没来得及出声提醒，Mark在一瞬间被草丛边一个不显眼的灰色消防拴绊倒了。年轻人极力想撑住自己不要让脸砸在坑坑洼洼还有积水的地面上，他的确做到了，但腿却不幸卡在土城黄黑色的禁止停车的栏杆和消防栓还有一堆叶子之间被划了一个大口子，皮都被削掉了一块。一切都发生得太快了，Eduardo拦都拦不住。

“我勒个去哪个白痴在这里放了个消防栓！”年轻人被痛得大叫道，他有些尴尬想要站起来，苍白的小腿颤抖着在雨中打着颤，“还有，谁会把消防栓涂成灰色啊。”他委屈地说道，额前的卷发被雨水打湿，耷拉在脑袋上。

下一刻Mark发现自己升到了半空中。雨还在淅淅沥沥地下着。

“Mark你怎么这么不小心……”Eduardo一下子把年轻的Mark横抱起来，惊讶地发现他的体重对于他来说毫不费力，“我车里有急救箱，你在车上等一下。”

“额，实际上……”Mark尴尬得话都说不出来了。他上次被这么抱着可能是小时候和邻居的孩子在后院打羽毛球，结果为了接一个球一头撞在了石头上，最后丢脸地在小伙伴和兄弟姐妹面前被妈妈一把抱起驱车去了医院。

然后Eduardo发现了问题，SUV后座的车门还是锁着的。“咔哒”还没等他开口，便传来了后座车门被解锁的声音。Mark终于从震惊中恢复了过来，拿出外套里的车钥匙给车开了锁，然后自己在被Wardo抱着的情况下打开了车门。Wardo呼气的热度和雨水的冰冷一起落在他的脖子上。Eduardo把Mark放在了后座上，看到年轻人的耳朵红红的。

在Eduardo给Mark做了简单的包扎之后，他果断地改签了机票，订好了机场附近的旅馆，并和加油站的工作人员说明了情况留下了自己的美国手机号码，打电话给了租车公司并叫了拖车。迅速处理完一切，Eduardo把自己租来的保险杠被撞坏的车留在了加油站的停车场，驾驶着Sean当年那辆相对而言只是被小小擦碰的SUV，和后座上翘着受伤小腿的年轻Mark，驶往了附近的医院急诊。

在值班护士耐心地处理着病人的伤口时，Mark出于害怕和“看到了伤口就会感觉更加疼痛”的迷信扭过了头，他看到这个时间线的Wardo依靠着门看着他。Mark知道他在透过自己看另外一个人。他的眼神和暑假前还在上大学的Wardo一样温柔。他们有空会一起去食堂吃饭。当一切都还没偏离轨道的时候，当毛头小子以为一切都会按照自己的想象发展的时候，当Mark在为了自己的设想夸夸其谈的时候，Wardo也是用这样目光看着他。

在这个时间线上自己的未来到底如何，Mark没有多问。他不是很想要剧透，却因为现实的原因真真切切想要了解未来的一切。更何况短短十年间科技的飞速发展令他着迷。矛盾的心情让他斟酌着自己的语言，想要套出Eduardo的话，却被瞬间看穿了。

“你如果真的想知道Facebook的事情，Google一下就能知道了。”Eduardo这么说道。

* * *

  
Mark在旅馆房间的扶手椅上发呆，椅子旁边的小桌板上多了成堆的糖纸。他无意识大声地咀嚼着自己从便利店买来的西柚味薄荷糖，一颗接着一颗没有节制地吃着。糖果包装上的生产日期都和在Wardo奇怪的未来智能手机中显示的年份相差甚远。

Mark认定他身上的物品和自己一起穿越了。根据狭义相对论，他们一定是经历了类似于“近光速”的时空旅行。即使Mark并不是物理专业的学生也没有学过任何关于量子力学的课，他也大致知道在同一时间线上的时空穿梭需要超越光速，因此只会在理论中出现。甚至他经历的事情本身就很可疑，近光速旅行目前已知的条件好像是靠近质量非常大的物体。好像有假说表明飞船足够靠近黑洞或者接近消亡的白矮星就可以达成这样的条件，但是专业外的他当然也是对这种道听途说一头雾水。他根本不可能达成这样的时空旅行，但如果只是如果伪科幻小说中那种‘穿越’，他不能理解为什么自己的衣服和开的车也被一同带了过来。

抛开这些对于原理的猜测不谈，Mark对自己的命运更感兴趣。一切都脱离了计划的轨道，未来还能有多糟糕呢？

Mark没有Google而是直截了当地询问了Eduardo在大三暑假有没有退出Facebook，朋友的年长版本神情复杂地讲述了一个绝对不可能在他的宇宙中出现的发展。

这是不可能的。他们当时没有得到天使资助人的认可，如今Facebook前途堪忧，他自己也前途未卜。更别说Mark已经打算离开，将它的命运完全转交给Sean Parker，不管合伙人的生活作息多么遭人诟病，他至少还是相信这个人的商业眼光比起习惯于传统产业的Wardo更加适合Facebook。Wardo知道后一定会生气得找他大吵一架。不过现在他在自己的时间线上应该属于失踪人士。Mark一开始甚至还和Winklevoss兄弟合作过短短一周，但是他当机立断就退出了。之后他在建立the Facebook想到双胞胎的创意时还直接去找他们签订了协议，为了防止日后的事情。谁说得准。而上周他更是和Wardo开诚布公。现在他的朋友已经退出了。

Mark已经确定他身处于一个互不相干的平行世界的未来时间段。那么最大的问题出现了，他该何去何从？

Mark苦笑着接受了自己惨淡的命运。在多年的顺风顺水后，他的好运终于结束了——这是他在傍晚时分查完成绩单后得出的结论。现在他碰到了更加严峻的问题，才意识自己之前的心情有多么无病呻吟。年轻人焦虑地剥开了又一颗薄荷糖的糖纸，放在嘴里疯狂地咀嚼着。现在桌板上的糖纸已经堆得和小山一样高了。

“你的腿还好吗？”房卡开门的声音之后，Eduardo进入了房间。他已经换掉了被打湿的衣服，扔给Mark一套刚才买的新的Gap卫衣和休闲裤。

“哦，我都已经忘记这件事情了。 ”Mark一把接过还没被撕掉标签的衣服，看着合适的尺寸挑了挑眉，“是有点痛，但是并没有到不能忍耐的地步。”

“你真的就是大二的Mark。一模一样。也要多注意下自己的身体啊。”Eduardo叹了口气，开始复述在医院里Mark已经从换药的护士那里听过一遍的叮嘱，“这段时间不要多走动。伤口溢出一些组织液是正常的，结的痂会粘在纱布上，过两天要再去换一次药。我问过医生了，小腿这个地方愈合得会稍微慢一些。好在现在是夏天，大概一周之后就会没事了。”

“这不重要。我现在非常担心自己的去处。”Mark耸耸肩，“我知道你可以暂时接纳我，但之后呢？我在这里无亲无故，一切都要依靠自己。我没有毕业证书，被时代抛弃，所有专业知识都要重头学起。虽然学习新知识这部分我并不很担心，但生活还有许许多多其他的部分不是吗？我真的能在社会上生存下去吗？说实话，别说是这个时间线，就算我没有遇到科幻小说里才会发生的这种怪事，现在的我也很怀疑这个问题。”

“Mark……”Eduardo停顿了一会儿，走过来站在了他的面前，安抚着，“虽然不知道你在之前的世界经历了什么，但相信我，你会平安无事的。毕业证书固然重要，但你是有真本领的人，你自己心知肚明，何必妄自菲薄？在搞清楚解决办法之前我会留在美国陪着你的，这点你绝对不需要担心。”然后Eduardo终于看到了桌上摊着的一堆西柚薄荷糖纸，“额，你还是少吃点糖吧，我知道你现在很紧张，但这对你的牙齿不好。”

“Eduardo。谢谢你。”Mark说。这一次他没有叫朋友的昵称而是说了反而是更加陌生的全名。他终于意识到眼前站着的是一个和Wardo的人生经历完全不同的陌生人。年轻人叹了口气，把桌上的糖纸聚拢在手里，一瘸一拐把它们扔进了旅馆房间的废纸篓，“虽然在大学时就很明显，但现在你真的已经完全是个成年人了。”

Eduardo一时间不知道该怎么作答，他分不清这到底是夸奖还是惋惜。

当然是夸奖了。

在停车场摔倒后，Eduardo应对各种紧急情况的方式就让Mark意识到了这一点。如今的Eduardo是个能独当一面解决各种各样事情的“成年人”。大学时期的Wardo可能还有一些逞强和受家庭教育影响的部分。然而，在这个熟悉而陌生的年长Eduardo拿着绷带和棉签紧张但专业地帮他止住血的时刻，在他熟练地给各种航空公司、租车公司、拖车公司还有旅馆打电话的时刻，在Eduardo到了医院急匆匆用自己的病历卡帮他挂号还和医生护士有问有答的时刻……Mark意识到了。他面前站着的是一个成年人，一个在社会游刃有余行走着的成年人，不会为任何事而慌张太久。

而Mark却只能焦虑地嚼碎一颗又一颗薄荷糖。


	3. Chapter 3

Palo Alto某街角的一家早餐店里，拿出休闲商务衬衫当休闲穿着的Eduardo把桌上的餐巾整整齐齐地铺在腿上。Mark坐在他的对面，一脸疑惑地模仿着他的动作。他把餐巾随意在腿上揉搓一团，削瘦的膝盖骨在米色餐巾不规则的叠法下露出来。他穿着自己的T恤衫，衣服印花图案里达斯维达恐怖的呼吸机正和餐桌对面的Eduardo面面相觑。  
  
餐厅的装修是黄白相见的壁纸配上简易的桌椅。桌子中间放着假花篮子、枫糖浆瓶子和一堆咖啡奶包。现在已经是上午11点钟，店里生意还不错，毕竟在Yelp上有着4.5分的好评。它说是早餐店其实也提供早午餐，直到下午两点。  
  
Eduardo和Mark旁边的大桌坐了一大家子看起来是游客的人。孩子们围成一圈坐在一个肥胖的中年妇女旁。游客们叽叽喳喳地说着西班牙语，应该是趁着孩子们暑期放假到加州来玩。那家人中最小的女孩好奇地盯着Mark的迪斯尼衣服，却被后者无视，最终被自己的姐姐吸引回了注意力。她奶声奶气地和姐姐用西班牙语聊着什么。  
  
Mark一句西班牙语也听不懂。Eduardo的母语是葡萄牙语，能通过断断续续相似的词语大致猜出一二。  
  
“……可爱……狗……”“……不是狗……”“……衣服……”“……星战……”“星战狗……”“……达斯维达！……”  
  
即使是对西班牙语一窍不通的Mark也凭借着一个死忠星战粉敏感的耳朵听到了“达斯维达”这个词，他不明所以地停下了翻看菜单上各种饮料的手，简短地向旁边瞄了几眼。Eduardo极力憋着笑。他大致猜出了那对姐妹的话。小女孩称赞Mark衣服上的狗狗好可爱，姐姐崩溃地叫嚷着“那不是狗狗，那是达斯维达！”。  
  
觉得很好玩，Eduardo拿起服务生刚端给他们的水喝了一口。Mark也无意识地拿起了玻璃水杯的把手，他把冰块也喝到了嘴里，然后开始咀嚼。  
  
年轻的19岁Mark就是个孩子。  
  
  
招待他们的服务生是一个一头脏辫穿着紧身上衣的年轻黑人女孩。  
  
“二位想点些什么？”她含糊地用标准的加州口音说道。长长的彩色指甲按开了圆珠笔。  
  
Eduardo点了他最喜欢的煎蛋饼陪牛肉土豆块，还有咖啡。Mark急匆匆把菜单从饮料的页数翻回主食，点了Eduardo的选择旁边的套餐。“请问您的鸡蛋该怎么做呢？”服务员问道，“Sun-side up，Scrambled，还是和你的朋友一样的Omelet？”。Mark迷茫地眨了眨眼，求救般看了下Eduardo，说：“不好意思我只要煎饼就够了。”  
  
“煎饼是赠送的。”Eduardo提醒他，指了指夹在餐桌号码牌上的促销单子。  
  
“那换成烤土豆吧。”Mark说，“我对鸡蛋过敏。啊，饮料我要Dr.Pepper！”  
  
服务生走后，Eduardo一脸惊恐地倾过身子：“你什么时候对鸡蛋过敏了？和你去食堂吃早饭你半个盘子里都是炒蛋。你还吃了那么多蛋糕……每年你都打免费流感疫苗！”  
  
“我对此一无所知。过敏可能也是有时效性的吧，小时候从未有过。” Mark耸了耸肩说，“直到今年春假前一个月全身上下开始疯狂起疹子。然后去医院看了很多次才测出来。我怀疑以前一打疫苗就发烧也是这个原因。我不确定我们打过的那些是不是以鸡蛋为培养基的疫苗。”  
  
“哦，Mark。”Eduardo捂住额头，“我好像记得大学时期‘他’也发过烧。但不知道‘他’是什么时候测出来的。”  
  
“没事的。”Mark拍了拍Eduardo的肩膀，“如果他的想法和我一样，可能是故意没告诉你有这个过敏原。只是二级过敏还不到会窒息的地步。对这么日常多用的食物也太惨了，我还是很想吃蛋糕的。”  
  
“不，你别想了。”Eduardo说，下了很大决心才忍住没直接给年轻人的脑门一个毛栗子。  
  
早午餐结束时，桌子中央的糖包和奶包一个也没少。Mark面前的枫糖浆瓶里空了1/3。服务生问他们准备一个人还是分开付账。  
  
“一份……” Eduardo想都没想地开了口。  
  
“分开付账。”Mark果断地说。Eduardo看着他。Mark面不改色地从皮夹中拿出了现金，并且根据收据心算出税前15%作为小费。  
  
Eduardo不知道该怎么开口。Mark的信用卡和借记卡都不能用了，在十年前自然也没有网上账户这种东西。Mark随身携带的现金一天比一天少，但是他一点也不在这方面让步。考虑到这个年轻人的自尊，Eduardo决定等到Mark愿意开口的时候再出手帮助。  
  
  


* * *

  
Eduardo带着年轻的Mark游览了十年之后的美国加州，即使他自己也并不熟悉。原先的飞机铁定赶不上了，他改签了很久之后的机票，在临时订了机场旁边的旅馆后又订了沿路行程的旅馆，双人间。  
  
Mark一开始是非常反对的，因为旅馆的钱都是Eduardo出的。即使对方是多年的朋友，他也对AA制有着格外的执着，更何况是异世界时间线上的一个严格意义上的陌生人。  
  
“我经历了非常非常悲伤的事情，几乎要将我整个人生活的勇气都磨灭了。我最想与之一起旅行放松的朋友也许再也不可能陪伴我，我有很多话想要倾诉的朋友离我远去了。所以我想邀请你和我一起见证当年我没有留下的地方。我人生中后悔莫及的选择。”  
  
Eduardo没想到这样一番话居然马上说服了Mark。年轻人伸出在属于他自己的故意买大一号装酷的夹克外套中伸出了手，拥抱了这个不好好刮胡子看起来略微不修边幅一些的Eduardo。  
  
“好吧。但是其他旅费和吃饭都要AA制。”Mark退了回去，“这涉及到我的尊严问题。不然你知道这会让你看起来像什么吗？”他坏笑着眨了眨眼，看起来又开始像他曾经认识的那个丝毫不顾规则礼仪的Mark了。  
  
“什么？” Eduardo不明所以。  
  
“包养大学生的sugar daddy。而我是你的伴游，失足大学生，sugar baby。”Mark哈哈大笑地走开了，气势十足地把手交叉放在脑后，“你知道我这种身材在圈内被他们叫作什么吗？Twink。”他滑稽地伸伸小腿，卡其短裤被吊了上去，露出突出的膝盖骨，甚至想要摆出一个诱惑的姿势，但在Eduardo看来他却仿佛一只跳水前的青蛙。  
  
“你这是什么意思！什么圈内。”Eduardo的手就像钳子一样紧紧连袖子一起揪住了Mark的胳膊，他的声音很严厉，“是Sean让你做了什么吗？你是从哪儿知道这些东西的？”  
  
Mark的手在发抖。  
  
他感到奇怪。因为Mark的表情看起来和平日里一样很镇定。他连上法庭的时候都是这副表情。然后Eduardo才发现是自己的手在发抖。  
  
“什么，不，你想到哪里去了啊。”Mark保持着这个别扭的姿势，低着头说，他的蓝眼睛埋没在一片阴影之中，“至于Sean，他的私生活圈子太复杂了。我从不去搅那趟浑水。”  
  
“抬头看着我！”Eduardo说道，“如果你说的是真的，为什么不看着我的眼睛？”  
  
Eduardo知道自己现在看起来像什么样子。他就像是一个严厉的疏于管教子女的家长，但他又有什么立场和权力这么做呢？  
  
Eduardo只是Mark的一个朋友，曾经可能是最好的朋友。但最好的朋友就如同流行歌曲榜单的榜首，一首歌受欢迎的时间再长也总有一天会被其他后来者所取代，更何况是身处Mark Zuckerburg的榜单。  
  
如果Mark这么说，他就应该相信他说的话。  
  
虽然在现在的Eduardo眼里，“信任”这个词就如同毒品一般，沾染了只会惹祸上身，但即便对信任患上PTSD的他也能发现眼前这个Mark和自己曾经认识的那个Mark的不同，他也依然惯性地将两人视作同一个人。也许他固执地相信着不同的经历造就不同的人，然而无论有没有这段经历，人依然是相同的人。曾是他朋友的Mark绝不会这么想，他对改变有一种执着。  
  
退一万步说，就算年轻的Mark真的做出了那种事情，他也没有责任去如此指责他。  
  
但Eduardo知道自己一定会很心碎。  
  
“什么，即使你不认识我，你至少认识你大学时的朋友Mark吧。难道你真的相信在我的处境下Mark会选择去当sugar baby？”Mark终于抬头看着他了，Eduardo惊异的发现年轻人的蓝眼睛里满是破碎，“不过也是很难想象吧。真的，我相信如果无限平行时空的理论真的存在，我可能是最糟糕的Mark了。”  
  
“Mark……”  
  
“我研究过。那些大学生到底在干什么。我知道很多方式，查各种资料的时候我被各种各样的新世界惊呆了。”Mark承认道，“我知道这种事情的存在。听起来太恐怖了。别说是sugar daddy，就算只是社交能够带来财富我都做不到。可笑的是这听起来是否很真实也很熟悉？我做不到，也做不好。”  
  
“但是为什么……”  
  
年轻的孩子叹了口气，现在他直视着Eduardo的眼睛了：“至于为什么会去研究……也许是很不甘吧。财富不是我的目的，但我疑惑于为什么会有人愿意这么做呢？即使社会的接受度越来越高。这甚至不能被称为懒惰……不，不仅仅是这一个事情让我迷惑……”  
  
“Mark……社会的接受度没有这么高。也许在大学生的圈子里自由派占绝对优势，但真正的社会人们只是选择视而不见罢了。”Eduardo说，“也不需要那么愤世嫉俗和悲观。”  
  
“我在高中时设计编写了一个音乐随机播放器，那完全就是抄袭的。”Mark突兀地说，他的蓝眼睛死寂一片，失去了初见时活泼的高光，令Eduardo感到害怕。  
  
“我得到了什么？微软的橄榄枝，软件开发者中的名气。”年轻人仿佛突然回过神来，他冷笑一声，看上去竟变得有些像那个他所熟悉的Mark了，只不过是更年长的版本，“我不是故意的，高中的电脑课根本没有教过软件开发时的这些知识产权部分。没有人告知我，事后也没有人来惩罚我。有了前车之鉴我感到在良心上过意不去，没有听从Sean的建议而是把时间浪费在纠结于各种版权上面，想要靠此来拉拢竞争对手。但是在我的经历中Facebook遇到了什么……我无法开口告诉你。我很痛苦，可我甚至无法开口。”  
  
“Mark，你真的不需要这么悲观。虽然我一直都是一个外行者，但有些东西这十年来我还是了解的。”Eduardo艰难地开口道，“十年前软件开发根本就是一个全新的领域，人们缺少这方面的意识。现在已经过去了整整十年，虽说隐形的各类垄断已经造成，但留给新兴创业者们的路真的已经好多了！给这个社会一些时间吧。”  
  
“借你吉言。”Mark静静地听着，刚才脸上的讥讽自嘲表情昙花一现，恢复了往日的空白，“虽然，有时我觉得整个世界就像是在催促我变成一个不择手段的人。一个坏人。”  
  
“还有，呃……至于sugar daddy的事情那当然全是玩笑。”Mark眼睛里又出现了活泼的光，“没想到你的第一反应居然这么奇特。”  
  
Eduardo欲言又止。  
  


* * *

  
Mark在大二的时候学会了做饭。美式早餐里鸡蛋是很重要很普遍的食材。每次周末宿舍购物Dustin都会贪便宜买最机械化的鸡蛋。  
  
“这对身体不好吧？”Chris提出过质疑，他面露难色地望着货架上另一盒深色包装蛋壳为褐色的土鸡蛋。  
  
“没有区别的！”Dustin不以为然地挥挥手，“我们又不是需要担心激素问题的青少年。”  
  
Mark和Billy不常参加周末购物。就算偶尔参加了他们俩也对此没意见。Billy总是买到一半自己转悠到了家电区，研究各种各样的吸尘器。而Mark径直走向了前面的酸奶区域，思考着说服Chris买下某盒看起来像酸奶的布丁。  
  
鸡蛋很普遍的食材，也很好做。  
  
在家里Mark不怎么吃鸡蛋，上大学后去食堂他才知道人可以把一盘炒蛋当作早饭。Dustin又是个疯狂的鸡蛋爱好者。虽然在早餐外的时间吃鸡蛋对于美国人来说很奇怪，然而美国大学生全然是另一个物种。  
  
半夜三更，按照美国大学生的标准作息，Dustin总是会和Mark一手拿起煎锅，一手像耍杂技一样在指间夹着好几个鸡蛋冲到公用厨房。大二时Mark吃鸡蛋的频率是他之前人生的4-5倍。更别提之后他几乎用麦片粥当一日三餐还瞒过了Wardo的困难时期了。鸡蛋是最省钱的菜。  
  
然后Mark显示出了以全身为面积的过敏症状。从医院回来的时候，他默默地把白费周折得来的过敏源报告藏在了一个Wardo找不到的地方。


	4. Chapter 4

月光从芝加哥机场的玻璃窗户层层渗透进入。他的身边有抱着法兰绒毯子脚直接架在行李箱上沉沉睡去的背包客，有盘腿而坐两眼乌青一边插着充电器一边玩手机的中学生，有从箱子里取出各种各样零食相互分享的游客……  
  
Eduardo用意念控制了事情的走向。分镜之后，整个世界切换。  
  
他在人头攒动的旅客中走着，僵坐十几小时的双腿没有实感地踩在地面上……  
  
切换。  
  
他的视角如同三岁的孩童，一直向着地面。拿着护照登机牌的排队等待通通被省略，机场花色的地毯向后退去，然后换成了登记楼暗灰的地板。  
  
他的皮鞋是大三的那一双。他看不见脸的同伴走在他的身边，本该嘈杂的机场里没有任何声音，但Eduardo知道那是Mark。  
  
他们的对话是不存在的。不存在的对话拥有不存在的内容，但是Eduardo觉得自己仿佛在不存在的瞬间听懂了不存在的旁白，悲伤的感觉从四面八方涌来绕成了无解的漩涡。他们凭空牵着的手凭空分开，没有过程的动作只有结果。Mark向前走去，Eduardo用不存在的视角知道看到了他不存在的背影，他没有伸出手，他没有去追……  
  
背景音会出现吗？然后声音出现了。他觉得自己是戴着耳机的，因为如同收音机频道转换的沙沙声响起，新闻联播的主持人在说着他听到了声音但没有听到内容的话。Eduardo皱起了眉，然后新闻联播变成了音乐电台。他一定戴着耳机吧，因为他觉得自己的耳朵里堵着什么小部件。  
  
Eduardo知道自己身处梦中。  
  
他可以用意念操作人物的方向吗？  
  
Eduardo的念头一过，整个世界又变了。机场和登记楼都消失不见，人群也消失不见。他孤身一人处在亮眼的空白空间之中。超越三个维度的世界里，时间轴是扭曲离散的。他在‘门’与‘门’的节点中穿梭，一念之间地肆意在‘段’与‘段’的人生中跳跃。  
  
没有开头的梦没有起因。梦中的他没有目标，也没有终点。他甚至没有身份，他没有过去，名字对他来说没有意义。他的存在也不是真实的。  
  
Eduardo在童年蓝色墙壁的房间里醒来。  
  
一片漆黑中，他抱紧花色的拼接被子，摸向耳朵，他没有戴耳机。写字台上的收音机连绵不断散播着细小的白噪音，他一定想到下周的拉丁文和代数考试，他感到了真实的恐慌。两秒之后，Eduardo想起自己早就高中毕业了。他再也不需要学拉丁文，他所关注的数学也早已不再是基础的代数，对于他来说也没那么难了。  
  
Eduardo真正醒了过来。  
  
旁边的单人床上传来了Mark均匀的呼吸声，和酒店电话旁边的时钟滴答声交错，是寂静的房间里唯二的声音。年轻人仿佛用眼睛之外的感官察觉到了他的注视，吸气急促了一下，抓着毯子翻了个身，然后继续他沉稳的梦中呼吸。  
  
对于一个喝醉的人来说，年轻的Mark可真是循规蹈矩，非常乖巧。Eduardo想道。  
  
眼皮沉重，他再一次堕入了睡眠的怀抱。  
  
  
为了Facebook股权的官司他预计14小时的行程：新加坡直飞洛杉矶，商务舱。  
  
Eduardo乘坐的飞机在途中遇到了为期一小时的超强气流，颠簸严重，餐盘在小桌板上剧烈晃动。前面有人的红酒洒在了地上，空姐已经退回了飞机后方。对面座位有些上年纪的女士双拳交叉紧握在祈祷。Eduardo疲惫地睡了过去。  
  
广播说洛杉矶机场因为突如其来的雷电和降雨被迫关闭了。飞机将临时降落在芝加哥奥黑尔机场，明天上午等天气好转再出发前往洛杉矶机场。  
  
Eduardo在飞机降落的时候醒来，他已经身处芝加哥了。  
  
他还以为自己在做梦。  
  
  


* * *

  
“没事的。”自从拿到了餐盘Mark的眼睛就没有离开过Eduardo手提电脑的屏幕，他的手指毫无间隙地敲着键盘，“面包里不会有鸡蛋。”  
  
短短一星期他已经完成了3个coursera网课，浏览了近百篇前沿论文，疯狂而贪婪地摄取着他闻所未闻的知识，比final季还挑灯夜战。顺带一提，他之前被无线Wi-Fi在旅馆、街道和商店的普及率和覆盖率大吃一惊。  
  
Eduardo担心他的身体，“你不用这么着急赶上，十年的技术发展也不能一朝一夕补完啊。”  
  
“我真的什么都不知道。我变得在自己的领域里也什么都不知道了。”Mark的小卷毛低落地和主人的脑袋一起耷拉了下来。Eduardo张口刚想安慰他，却看到了Mark的蓝眼睛里闪着熟悉的兴奋的光。“就像是重新回到了中学，接触一个全新的世界。有这么多需要学习的东西，这太有意思了。”  
  
“推荐算法会把你推荐给你朋友的朋友，反之亦然，Facebook的关系网会自动扩张！”Mark兴奋地在空气中比划着蓝图，电脑屏幕的光反射在他蓝色的虹膜上。  
  
他的心剧痛地收缩了一下。  
  
Eduardo默默点了点头，表示了理解。他把电脑让给了Mark，端着一杯咖啡，拿着《经济学人》杂志走到了房间另一端的沙发靠椅上。  
  
来自异时间线的年轻人在旅馆写字台边对着键盘疯狂敲击着，又时不时在笔记本上记个一两笔。他的背影和十年前的Mark期中考试前复习的身影重合在了一起。  
  
  
镜头从夜晚的旅馆切回了中午快餐店桌面上条纹状的阳光。笔记本电脑的键盘在Mark的魔爪下得意洋洋地嚎叫着。Eduardo从来都不知道自己旧款Macbook手感不佳的、浅浅的电脑键盘居然可以如同黑白琴键一样，在使用者的手指下疯狂舞动着。  
  
“美国生产的大部分面包里都含有蛋清，你都已经查出过敏源了，吃东西之前怎么还这么随便？“Eduardo不屈不饶。他看着对面Mark摊开在桌子上的包装纸上的牛肉饼汉堡，指着对非过敏人员完全无害的面包和面包上淡黄色的酱汁，“还有，你知道这是什么酱吗？大部分的酱都是用鸡蛋做原料的。”  
  
“我不知道。”Mark的眼睛终于移开了他的网课，“我觉得我已经不适合在这里生存了。连面包里都是鸡蛋。我可以和你一样去移民到亚洲，以米饭为主食。“他的语言听上去简直像在讽刺，但Eduardo知道他完全是认真的。“但是我需要搞到一张护照，Sean现在还做这生意吗？……靠，还有签证，这就很难弄了。我现在是一个非法黑户，真麻烦。”  
  
  
最终在一番费力的解释下，快餐店的柜台店员重新给了Mark一个没有面包的汉堡，也就是番茄生菜洋葱和牛肉饼的组合，放在透明的餐盒里，配有塑料刀叉，和一包美乃滋拌酱。  
  
“他们给了我美乃滋。”Mark说。  
  
Eduardo扶额，“对，这个看起来像是沙拉，他们甚至给了你拌酱。”  
  
“但这个是美乃滋。”Mark说，“我刚才和他们说我对鸡蛋过敏。”  
  
“是的。”Eduardo说。  
  
“美乃滋的原料是蛋黄。”Mark翻着原料表，“它上面写了。”  
  
“他们还给了你番茄酱。”Eduardo努力用轻快地语气说道，徒劳无功地想要阻止一场世界级别的腥风血雨之讽刺，虽然他其实隐约地希望Mark这么做。“你可以……”他很生气，如果Mark的过敏症状是窒息怎么办？鸡蛋过敏症就不受重视。  
  
“Wardo。”Mark第三次重复说，他的眼角抽动着，“他们给了我美乃滋。”  
  
Eduardo惊异地看着Mark一头倒在桌上，把手埋在胳膊里发出一阵短暂而惊天动地的爆笑，周围的人偷偷往他们这里瞄来。然后年轻人抬起头，一秒之后又恢复了惯常的空白表情。Eduardo着迷地看着他的表情转换，他一直觉得这很神奇。  
  
“我的天呐。”Mark说，在椅子上扭动身体调整坐姿，踢着拖鞋，越说越快，“你知道吗？根据调查，很多儿童并不知道鸡肉出自于鸡，鱼肉出自于鱼，因为他们吃的肉全是加工过的。自从二战后工厂开始大批量生产吃半加工食品，广告加以宣传，美国人的生活方式已经在不知不觉中发生了翻天覆地的变化……”  
  
  


* * *

  
Eduardo和年轻的Mark一路开往San Francisco，即使他们两个人谁也不熟悉沿途的公路。这是他们在去往西雅图前的最后一站。说起西雅图Mark露出了迷茫的眼神，在他的印象里西雅图的音乐很棒，再无其他。“你会惊讶的。”Eduardo说。  
  
他们在San Francisco停留了两天。第一天的夜晚，Mark像平时一样待在旅馆里自学。  
  
第二天晚上他拿着真实的驾照ID进了酒吧，作为身体上的未成年人合法喝了酒。  
  
当愤怒的Eduardo先生一路寻找将他从一个可疑的牛仔酒吧角落揪出来时，Mark已经醉得东倒西歪了。Mark迷迷糊糊地看着凭空出现的Eduardo。然后他哭了起来，说自己是个失败者。  
Eduardo抱住这个可怜的孩子，安慰着他绝对不是。  
  
“他根本没喝多少。”酒保对这位疑似监护人说，感到后怕。这个娃娃脸一脸严肃地按照要求展示了自己的ID。他的ID表明持有者已经成年满21岁，甚至还显示了驾照的过期。看起来年龄和面孔的差距非常离谱，但他无法证明这张ID是假的，更不想被扣上“歧视娃娃脸”的帽子——加州可是左派大本营——于是便多一事不如少一事地处理了。  
  
Eduardo铁青着脸听完了酒保的解释，看了一眼目前明显无处可去喝醉后异常安静的Mark，叹了口气，把年轻人架在肩膀上扶了出去，开车把他送回家。鬼知道Mark是怎么学会用他的手机打Uber跑出去的，还把手机留在了旅馆房间。  
  
一番折腾后，Mark洗漱完毕乖巧地躺在了床上。Eduardo敢打赌他已经酒醒了一大半，只是假装自己已经睡着了。年长的人摇摇头，任他去了，开始处理各种挤压的邮件。  
  
时钟一分一秒地过去，午夜已经过去多时。  
  
  
“我是个失败者。”Mark在睡梦中突然睁开了眼，直直看向Eduardo说道。  
  
作为一个喝醉的人，他的口齿清晰，语气也异常坚定。  
  
“不，你不是。”Eduardo更加坚定地说道，语气严厉，“好好休息，Mark。别再说胡话了。”  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Mark睁开了眼。  
  
刺眼的白色天花板。  
  
一直到离天花板差不多二十厘米的地方开始贴着淡雅的墙纸。它们的交界处因为年代久远变得光秃秃的。天花板墙角干掉的粉刷油漆凹凸不平，有一些还剥落了，露出了光秃秃的内里。  
  
消毒水的味道。  
  
迷蒙的水汽圆圈在他的眼角膜上聚集，随着他实现的转移滑动着。他想抬起头看一下四周，但是他的大脑里就如同惯了水银一般，无比沉重。Mark难受地喘息着，感到胸腔处传来撕心裂肺的疼痛。  
  
比宿醉还要难受百倍。  
  
Mark还没有满二十一岁，不能合法喝酒，但大学里的风气就是这样的。学生的压力太过沉重，于是他们在考后的狂欢中用酒精麻痹自己过载的大脑。Mark出于好奇也曾在一个Facebook的派对上和一群饮酒未成年的实习生们一起非法喝醉过。然而他并不喜欢那种感觉。  
  
他也没有那么喜欢红牛刺激神经的效果。不过他是个实用主义者，喝功能饮料只是为了熬夜，外加红牛的柠檬味甜甜的还挺好喝。  
  
Mark发现此刻他的思绪有点不受控制，被动接收这各种爆炸式的细节信息无法停止，有点像中学时期拔智齿后麻药效果还没完全过去的那个阶段。那一次，Mark满口脏话直言不逊，让他的父母目瞪口呆。（但是他没良心的姐姐笑的前仰后合，还把小弟弟的胡言乱语视频拍了下来，发给朋友们看。）  
  
他感觉自己就像是刚从一个很漫长的梦里醒过来。  
  
“你可算是清醒了，睡美人。” Sean说，“我简直想杀了你。”  
  
Mark被惊了一下。他艰难地转过头，发现穿着皱巴巴衬衫的Sean的确在屋子里。他坐在他床边的一把简易有靠背的椅子上。椅子靠着房间的窗户，午后昏暗的阳光透进来落在他的身上。  
  
Sean背着光。他眼睛周围的黑圈大得吓人。  
  
“你知道因为你搞出的这通破事，我的汽车保险得翻至少一倍吗？”Sean自顾自地继续说下去，“F*** U，Mark，你这垃圾开车水平是怎么拿到驾照的啊。”  
  
瞬间，Mark的蓝眼睛里发射出可怕的红色死光。他刚想为自己驾驶技术受到的莫名其妙的指控辩护，动了动手指，才发现自己的右手下垫着输液夹板，输液管上还有个亮着红光的小点。而他的整只左手胳膊都被包扎得严严实实，连一只蚊子都飞不进去。  
  
“嗯？”他表示惊奇，然后发现自己的喉咙十分沙哑，就像是不久之前滔滔不绝吼叫了三个小时一样。  
  
“哦，那个啊，你别再吼了，那个红点不是苹果。你知道自己不清醒的时候有多烦人吗，我真该庆幸你这小鬼不怎么喝酒。”Sean叹了口气，揉了揉脑袋上的卷毛，“我真的不懂Saverin是怎么做到耐心地和你理论了三小时‘你的胳膊不是香蕉，而且你不能吃你的胳膊‘这种智障问题。你根本就是神智不清嘛。有什么好说的。”  
  
“Wardo？他不是在纽约吗。”Mark迅速地抓住了Sean一团乱线般无逻辑话语中的重点。  
  
“你这小子，没良心啊没良心。Saverin可是要哭死了，哈哈，他还不信。”Sean拿出一个水果谷物能量棒开始大口啃着，“他说已经和你讲过了，他会跑到加州和你碰头来着。我看你根本就是忘了吧？Saverin还以为你是去机场接他的路上出了车祸，我明确告诉他他真是想多了。那家伙还把我劈头盖脸骂一顿……Excuse me? 我才是最倒霉的好不好，我的宝贝车都被你搞报废了。而且帮你找各种医疗保险卡和过敏信息的人可是我耶！”Sean拍了拍手上的巧克力碎屑，突然想起重要的事情，“对了，你本来欠911帮你安排救护车的钱你知道吗？那账单吓死人。不过Saverin帮你付了。真爱啊，啧啧。”  
  
“你居然帮我叫了救护车……”Mark的大脑一阵晕眩，“cao你的，你是有多恨我啊Sean。”他费了一番功夫，用迟钝运作的脑子大致理出了事情的经过，也从混沌的记忆中提取出了一些支离破碎的相关片段。  
  
他在去加油站便利店的路上出了车祸，安全气囊的弹出导致他断了至少两根肋骨。在剧痛到昏迷之前，Mark打电话报了警，并且让Sean来接他，把他送到附近的医院急诊去。  
  
“滚。你不知道那个时候情况有多严重。我tm要被你吓死了好嘛。”Sean说，“你电话里那样说，我还以为你只是手臂骨折了之类的。我借了朋友的车开过去……结果警察已经到了，他们帮你叫的救护车，说什么你已经心跳骤停——好在抢救过来了。”他的手在空气中挥舞着，“现场附近的地上还有他们画的警戒线，到处都是鸣笛声——简直就像电视剧里演的那样。撞你的人似乎逃逸了，现在警方还在调查。”  
  
“你真的该洗澡了，Sean。”Mark皱了皱鼻子，不动声色地转移了话题。他的大脑可能还在应激状态，一去思考那场莫名其妙的车祸他就反胃。他似乎记得自己和某辆突然窜出来的车相撞了，但奇怪的是他完全不记得那辆车的型号或者车牌，更别说肇事者的脸。  
  
“我靠！你个没良心的小鬼头。我在医院待了整整一天半，就是为了在这和Saverin像两个老妈子一样看着你。”Sean一下子就明白过来，接过了话茬，“我们在你动手术的时候就打电话和你爸妈联系过了，他们今晚会飞过来。Saverin帮你去煮汤了，他再过一刻钟就会到。我已经发短信告诉他你醒了。”  
  
“他说什么了吗？” Mark皱着眉头问。  
  
“他说他马上就到。”  
  
“还有之前在医院里？”  
  
“我拒绝当传话筒。”Sean迅速地说，“别这样看我，没用没用！再说了，他在医院里东奔西跑全是在和医护人员说话，我都插不上嘴。”  
  
“你找到Facebook的新CEO了吗？”Mark问，“看起来我需要静养很长一段时间，估计没法像之前那样承受住高强度的工作。”  
  
“别找借口。我看你精神好得很。”Sean站了起来，“你早想走了，而我的回答是‘别想’。真不知道你在担心什么，Facebook的盈利是迟早的事，只要它度过了危险期稳定下来，而且得搞清楚这个公司的定位。天使投资人的事情更不用担心，我已经找到了几个有兴趣的。他们就在Palo Alto。等你好了我们就可以和他们约个时间。”  
  
“Sean……”Mark不知道该怎么和他过度乐观的合伙人解释自己的情况有多复杂，“我上学的钱都要没了。”  
  
“那你更不应该退出了，事实逻辑就摆在这里，不信你看不懂。抓住机遇。告诉你吧，如果事情进展得顺利，你估计还上不完大学。”Sean说，“你的自信去哪里了？别丢掉最重要的筹码，你以为我从你这个毛头小子身上看到了什么？编程能手？那也不止你一个。未来的哈佛精英？呕，才怪。”  
  
Mark想起了学校里那些封闭式社团里的风气，他嘲讽地哼了一下，笑了。  
  
“是吧，好好当你的混蛋去。”Sean满意点点头，说，“自哀自怜不适合你，如果不是看在你现在是个病人的份上，我都要被你刚才的鬼话气到狠狠揍你一顿。”  
  
短信提示音。  
  
Mark和Sean同时看向了后者放在床头柜上的黑莓全键盘手机。手机的主人把它拿起来用双手快速着打着字。  
  
手机可以不用这样的。他们可以把屏幕做得更大一些……  
  
Mark的脑中突然涌现出了奇怪的想法。  
  
单人病房的门开了。  
  
“总算来啦。换班换班，我要回家好好洗个澡。”合伙人碰了碰Mark正在输液的手露在外面的冰冰凉的手指，“不要担心，你的生命力可顽强了。可以被打败，但绝不会被打倒，我们混蛋都是这样的，对吧？”  
  
Sean悄无声息地离开了房间，临走前拍了拍呆呆地站在门口、脸色苍白的Eduardo的后背。  
  
Eduardo没理他。  
  
“Wardo。”Mark的声音很沙哑。不过是隔了半个暑假的功夫，他的好朋友看起来竟如此陌生。  
  
Eduardo把装着鸡汤的合金饭盒放在了小桌子上。  
  
“Mark。”他说。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
“——！” Eduardo大口大口地呼吸着。  
  
他脸上的抱脸虫被灰白头发的外星人旅伴拔了下来。Eduardo敏捷地滑到屋子的另一边，不顾西装外套粘上地板的灰。他心有余悸地看着异形生物挣扎着蠕动着，在Doctor滴滴作响的音速起子下化为了灰烬。  
  
“5分42秒。”Doctor说，“要是那玩意儿再在你脸上多待一分钟，你就要被彻底寄生了。”  
  
和Doctor旅行就是这样惊险层出。  
  
“我做了非常不可思议的梦。”Eduardo说。  
  
“不只是梦。这是可以开启瓶子宇宙的抱脸虫。”Doctor用起子检测了一下地上的抱脸虫碎片，“它们能根据宿主的潜意识把本该平行存在的时间线短暂地粘合在一起，形成瓶子宇宙，非常危险。瓶子宇宙是强行制造出的产物，人无法在里面待太久。其他时间线的生命会醒来，彻底丧失这场‘梦’的记忆。而宿主会被困在梦境中直到被抱脸虫吸干精神寿命，你真该庆幸你是和我一起来的，Eddie。”  
  
“如果不是因为你，我根本不可能遇到抱脸虫。”Eduardo无奈地回敬道，“还有，我不叫Eddie。”  
  
“我活了一千多年，偶尔出现些记忆错乱是很正常的。”Doctor第无数次这样说道。Eduardo知道他根本就是在找借口，这个孩子气的外星人就是喜欢给别人瞎起昵称和绰号而已。  
  
“既然平行世界是真实存在的……”他迟疑了一下，“那我在梦里遇到的人，他们和我所处在世界的同位体有相似之处吗？”  
  
“每个人的经历是由各种各样的变量造成的。这些变量组合在一起，造就了独一无二的‘此刻’。我们的旅行全都是在因果已定的不同时刻进行的。我们无法改变过去，也无法真正地改变未来。”Doctor说，“不同的平行世界就是不同的可能性而已。其他的世界里的‘我’和‘你’在存在上可以说都是另一些人，但实际上他们本质不过是我们在某些情况下可能作出的其他选择罢了，就像薛定谔的猫，是什么样的要等到打开盒子的那一刻才知道。而抱脸虫给了你盒子的钥匙。”  
  
Eduardo点点头。有点绕但不是完全难以理解。他三十岁了，本以为怎么也不可能触碰到量子物理的相关概念。  
  
“抱脸虫的触感真是……”他打了个哆嗦。  
  
“我明白。”Doctor好像想起来什么不愉快的事情，可能来自他那些从不提及的过去的冒险经历。“我们还是赶快回到Tardis（飞船）里吧。”  
  
地球时间的一个月前，Eduardo打完官司开着车前往机场准备回新加坡。然后他在高速公路上遇到了奇奇怪怪得坦克状生物。正当他准备下车查看时，空气中突然出现了呼哧呼哧的声音，他租来的车子里面出现了一个蓝色警亭的幻影。下一刻，他出现在了另一个不可思议的地方——一个自称是Doctor穿着红色内衬西装的外星人的宇宙飞船，里面比外面大。  
  
Doctor在把Eduardo救下之后，本来打算直接送他到去往新加坡飞机的机场。（直接送他去新加坡会引发护照记录问题，在Eduardo的提醒下外星人终于明白了这一点。）  
  
“我最好的朋友离开了我。“Doctor说，“我很痛苦。”  
  
“我也是。”Eduardo说，“虽然我不确定到底是我最好的朋友离开了我还是反过来。”  
  
“我也是。” Doctor猫头鹰一样的眼睛闪闪发光。  
  
于是Eduardo成了这个古怪外星人的地球旅伴。  
  
  


* * *

  
原来Mark对鸡蛋过敏。Eduardo不知道这人在大学时期是怎么瞒过自己的。  
  
在飞往下一个五级行星时，Eduardo想到了那个在梦境里遇到的，来自另一条时间线的年轻的Mark，想到了他的惴惴不安，想到了他对自己的怀疑和不确定，想到了他的悲伤和他的痛苦。  
  
原来是这样的啊。Eduardo想。  
  
他在年轻的Mark身上看到了很多曾经从未知晓的东西。  
  
年长的Mark花了很多功夫将它们隐藏得一干二净，但是现在这些伪装在Eduardo Saverin面前都没有用了。  
  
  
-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【后记】  
> 把这篇完结了。  
> 是一个心理治疗文……  
> 最后有一点神秘博士的联动，因为和神秘博士剧情无关，而且可能会有些剧透影响阅读体验就没有在之前特意提及。把它当作一个时空旅行的科幻元素就好（2333因为我需要用科幻来解释时间线交叉的问题orz  
> 写给神秘博士厨：设定Doctor是12th刚告别Clara还没遇到Bill的时期。Eduardo酷似Frank（加菲在第三季演的那个曼哈顿小哥）的脸和相似经历让他觉得找个临时的旅伴也不错。


End file.
